By displaying on a display screen a left-eye image (an image observed by the left eye of the observer) and a right-eye image (an image observed by the right eye of the observer) having parallax, an image can be viewed stereoscopically. There are occasions where the user may find viewing unconformable if there is too much parallax. For this reason, there is a technique for applying blurring processing to areas where parallax separation is great (Japanese Patent Application No. 4-343685) and a technique for causing blurring of portions other than the portion at which the user is gazing (Japanese Patent Application No. 9-43468), etc.
However, with the technique of merely blurring areas where parallax separation is great, there are instances where the image cannot be enjoyed as a stereoscopic image and viewing becomes uncomfortable.